


How about some stress relief

by Blazecap



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Knifeplay, Lesbian Bo-Katan, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: So basically this has been something I had in the works for a while now. IDK if I want this smut fic to go with the rest of my mando season 2 aftermath may change that later.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves
Kudos: 5





	How about some stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this has been something I had in the works for a while now. IDK if I want this smut fic to go with the rest of my mando season 2 aftermath may change that later.

Koska knocked on door to Bo’s personal quarter’s.   
  
“Come in,” Bo invited. 

When Koska entered Bo’s personal quarter’s cloistered from the rest of the base. Bo was walking back and forth muttering to herself, panting back and forth like a pet. One hand on her chin, contemplating the events that transpired today. 

“Okay now that I thought about it,” Bo sounding flustered. “Perhaps it will be a good thing, I mean most coverts are made of foundlings like Din. So they may see him as an icon to follow.” She squinted her face and tears came coming out of the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m a failure, I didn’t deserve it. I bring shame to my clan and my sister!” She sobbed heavily. “I lost Mandalore twice! Even more times than that depending on how you count! It’s my fault our people are on the brink of extinction. And now our last hope is a foundling who can’t even take his helmet off in front of others.” She continued to lament, down on her knees in shambles.

Koska tried to comfort her holding Bo in her arms, patting her on the back. Truth be told it wasn’t that Bo was a terrible ruler but she led at the worst of times. Since she was given the Dark saber as opposed to earning it in combat, most clans simply wouldn’t follow a pretender who didn’t earn it. That unfortunately would prove true as Bo was defeated by Moff Gideon himself. As opposed to killing her outright he instead spared her life, which perhaps was a fate worse death: She now had to live the rest of her life knowing she was weak and caused the destruction of her people.

Bo had sworn revenge on Moff Gideon, she would earn the Dark saber proper. However as time went on Bo could not find the Moff, she started to doubt if she was worthy to even rule Mandalore. Bo was concerned if she even wanted it at all, maybe it was a bit selfish of her to want all that power. She felt empty without it, she felt entitled to it. She only wants to lead if it was done HER way. That fact was later cemented when Din called her out hypocrisy, claiming Fett was just as just Mandalorian as the rest of us. He gave Bo the reality check she is desperately needed. 

Bo eventually came around to the fact that Mandalore perhaps needed new leadership. A person with no ambition other than to in his own words “to do right by his people. All of them.” That was admirable he was willing to take his huge burden off of Bo’s shoulders. Koska knew deep down Bo preferred it this way, she was always more of a second-in-command than the leader. She could be always be in charge of the military defense after that’s she most excels most as a soldier than a politician. 

“Thank you Koska for being here in my darkest time,” Bo eventually stopped crying, now more confident in the future of her people. “You may leave now.” She ordered but as Koska was about to exit the room she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Before I go,” Just recalled the whole she was here at all. “Din and Axe should back soon enough from their mission to recruit his old Covert.”

“Thanks,” Bo wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Actually,” Bo trailed off sounding desperate, he stood up and pulled Koska close to her. “I want you to stay here with me,” Bo whispered sexily to Koska. “I need some ‘stress relief’, and your closest person I trust that knows what I like.” There was a certain inflection in her voice, Koska knew it was a carnal need, want, desire whatever you want to call it. Bo was horny and Koska just so happens to be the closest person, that could fulfill her needs. 

Before Koska could protest Bo licked her earlobe, Koska suddenly became aroused. A surge of pleasure entered Koska’s entire body even down to her core. Bo’s hot wet tongue on her shell, leaving Koska speechless. Bo knew that a massive turn for her, the sensation clouding her judgment preventing straight thoughts. Bo proceeded to remove Koska’s jetpack(Bo had already removed hers) to allow Bo even closer to Koska’s body. The heat from each other pressed as both women began panting, Koska feeling Bo’s warm breath on her ear(it actually ticked a little bit).

Bo’s hands moved down to Koska’s hips attempting to remove her holster, it ever so crept to the center of her buckle, it eventually dropped to the floor. She temporarily removed her tongue from Koska’s ear to remove her own holster. As she unbuckled it, Bo saw Koska staring at her. Bo wiggled hips like a performer in response as she unclasped her holster. It was so hot, watching Bo drop the belt with one hand while the other was on her fantastic hips.

Koska could only blush at the sight of her boss stripping off her armor in front of her, her heart began beating faster she started to become flustered. A burning sensation was beginning to emerge in her chest igniting a primal desire to lash out at her. At first, Bo removed her vambraces and gloves, then her boots, after that the Pauldrons, proceeded by the breastplate, her codpiece, knee-pads, thigh and shin guards. 

She was left only in her undersuit. “Now it’s your turn,” Bo commanded Koska, not in an playful tone but more as a recommendation. The seduction in her voice as she lowered the zipper on her suit to reveal her neck teasing Koska.

“Yes, my mistress,” Koska without hesitation removed her armor. That what’s Bo liked to be call whenever they were together alone, it sounded more sinful and sexy. When she finally removed all her gear with the exception of the under-suit, Bo walked toward Koska leaving her back against the wall. Bo forcefully grabbing Koska’s wrist and pinned them to the wall, feeling the cool touch behind her ignoring any throbbing pain she felt. Bo made sure to remind Koska who was in charge, asserting dominance in such intimate moments was important in Mandalorian culture. They had no notions of sexual orientation(although people definitely had their preferences) only you were either submissive or dominant at any given time often going back and forth. Strength was valued above all else in combat or in bed. Koska herself could go both ways, it did’t matter what was between a person’s legs so long as they were strong. It was exciting to play the helpless maiden at the mercy of her lover, it the kind of role play she enjoyed. It was often tiresome to have to put on a touch chick persona, moments like this allows her to relaxed and let her partner do the work.

They gave each other a seductive look, Bo’s emerald eyes penetrating Koska’s lustful look, they deeply locked on to each other, Koska felt wetter in her core. Bo gave a quick kiss applying light pressure on Koska’s lips. Koska wanted nothing more than savor that soft kiss, it was simple yet sweet. Bo Katan was a woman with plenty of experience and had the notches in her belt to prove that. Koska was about to speak up but Bo placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. “Do you trust me?” Bo asked breathily whispering into Koska's ear plugging her tongue into her eardrum.

Koska nodded in agreement, giving her consent to do whatever she wished to her body. Anything to please her mistress, anything. It felt so satisfying being dominated by her superior in every way, she was prey while Bo was the hunter.

Bo fiddled with the zipper of Koska’s undersuit, her teeth clenched on to for dear life. Eventually peeling the neck open to her chest. The cool air hitting her exposed skin felt so nice and refreshing. Bo left a lingering trail of kisses on her neck which shivers down Koska’s spine. Bo placed her pussy right on Koska’s thigh, riding it not caring if it ruined both their suits. Both women’s bodies were pressed together, Koska lifted her thigh so Bo could get more friction from her joy ride. It felt so intoxicating feeling Bo’s mouth sucked on her skin leaving a few hickeys. How she suckled away at her soft skin, applying pressure specifically near her collar bone. 

Bo eventually stopped and backed away leaving some space between the two women. “Now do what I do, but don’t go ahead of me. Got it?” Bo asked slowly making sure Koska understood what was about to go down. Once again Koska nodded letting Bo know she got the memo.

Bo at first turned around and removed her undersuit by first letting it pop over her shoulders. She wanted to want to make sure Koska got a good look at her now exposed shoulders. Koska obliged to mirror Bo’s actions she too removed her undersuit down to her shoulders as well. Bo then slowly peeled away the rest of her undersuit until eventually her bareback on full display for Koska’s pleasure. Koska took a moment to witness the scars and blaster marks but Bo looked back eyeing her to do the same. Koska removed her undersuit just above her waist leaving enough for the imagination(it’s a good thing Bo had quite the imagination) to fill in the blanks. She also noticed Koska’s crotch area was soaking wet, ruined beyond repair but no matter it was getting old anyway.

Bo and Koska both tugged the rest of their undersuits down to their knees letting it fall to the ground in a puddle that both women stepped out of. Bo once more pushed Koska against a wall, this time placed one hand on Koska’s hip and the other on her abdomen. She lowered herself down to Koska’s crotch area along the way leaving a trial of kisses on her toned abs. Bo took a moment to smell Koska’s natural scent, how lovely it smelled down their. It sent Bo in a crazed sexual state of mind, sniffing her nose so close to Koska’s vulva. It gave her a sinister idea. 

Bo rose back up and kissed Koska with passion, the heat both women were feeling burned hotter than before. She pulled out a vibro-blade near Koska’s face. Ksoka tensed up, her toned stomach feeling a tight knot anxiously wanting to see what Bo’s lewd mind has planned for this toy.

“Do you trust me?” Bo asked dangerously breaking the kiss. 

She reeled back to examine the blade more closely, it was one of Bo’s favorite vibrating toys. She looked back at Koska as she flicked the tip of the blade with her thumb not drawing even a spect of blood. It was serious business when she pulled out that blade, only for special occasions would she ever use such things like this. Bo must of been really horny tonight, not that Koska didn’t mind of course.

Koska could only nod in agreement breathless and prepared for what comes next. The tension was at an all time for her. She dared not move an inch of body, it took every ounce of willpower and determination to not jerk forward. She secretly wanted Bo to leave her mark, as fucked up as that sounded. Her mind was all over the place, she couldn’t think clearly only lewd thoughts clouded her. Bo kissed Koska’s right cheek bone while her left felt the tip of blade near it. It tickled a little, like the razor Bo was delicate not to cut her partner. She’s done this dozen’s of time before, she was a expert in knife play. 

Bo continued down to her neck, with the Blade mirroring her descent, down to her collar bone it went. Passed her breast(quickly putting her mouth around the nipple) and navel, this time Bo took her sweet time kissing her abdomen. Admiring Koska’s abs, the blade still trailed not too far behind. Koska didn’t even dare to flinch, feeling the cold steel on her belly, barely grazed her soft nut brown skin. Bo eventually stopped the kissing but the blade still went lower and lower. When the blade finally reached her pussy, it genntly grazed her inner thighs it felt so exhilarating feeling the vibration. Her core was somehow even more wet and her senses now more heighten.

Bo thought that should be enough foreplay and so without hesitation or warning placed her wet tongue on Koska’s clit, making firm circles around it. Whenever she went down on a woman she was straight to the point, it was always amusing to see what kind of reaction she get with the partners. 

Koska’s yelled out an incoherent “OH F-FUCK!” not all expecting how straight forward Bo was. She was then quickly reduced to a moaning mess, the sensation and adrenaline was killing her. Immediately her hands clenched on to Bo’s auburn hair, her nails dug into her scalp. Bo had quite the sharp tongue to elicit such a knee-jerk reaction out of her. As Bo persisted making firm hard circles around the clit, Koska’s grip grew tighter and tighter her fingers gliding through Bo’s locks. Koska’s clit was being stimulated enough that it sent her to a state of pure euphoria. She felt so weak her thighs could barely hold herself together, she had to fight the urge to not orgasm right then and their. This was one of the best experiences Koska ever felt, the only thing better than the thrill of a good fight was the thrill of getting your brains fucked out. 

Koska‘s inner thighs were shaking violently, as they all tensed up. The only thing stopping her from bucking her hips was the blade, a cold reminder to know her place. They was only enhanced by Bo sliding her one finger in Koska’s core. That extra foreplay made Koska’s wall wet and smooth for ease of pumping in and out. This was both torturous as it was pleasurable, only Bo-Katan’s twisted mind would come up with such a devious corse of action. Koska was struggling to suppress her need for orgasm, her climax was was creeping ever so closer. Just as she was to finish all over Bo’s face... 

Bo abruptly stopped all together delaying Koska an orgasm. Braking free from Koska’s grasp throwing the blade aside as she rose to meet her eye to eye. Koska’s eyes were on the verge of tears, she wondered if she did something wrong to be punished in such away. 

“Did I do something wrong, my mistress? Was I too tight on your head? Please forgive me!” Koska muttered trying to keep her composure.

“No. Everything is alright.” Bo assured her lover. “I know you want to finish and feel satisfaction yes?” She questioned her lover.

“Absolutely. If there’s anything I can do for you. Your wish is my command.” Koska half in a blissful state of mind, sounding frustrated and even whimpered that was she denied orgasm. 

“I promise you, you’ll finish so hard that it’ll be magical. But I need to do certain things to me, and I want to continue to do said thing until I say so aright?” Bo commanded her lover, knowing she’ll obey her every word and whim. She gave mischievous smile knowing that even if she’ll the submissive one, Bo will still be in control. 

“Yes anything for you my mistress,” Koska blurted out. Her loins were practically on fire right now, her pussy was fucking throbbing so hard it wasn’t funny. Bo was damn good at knowing when someone would finish, she used to her advantage as leverage against her partners. It was sorta hot knowing she did this intentionally. 

“I want you to suck my tongue in three, two, one...” Bo started by approaching Koska this time giving longer kisses. Their soft lips pressed together with Koska sucking at Bo’s tongue, Koska’s hands spread apart on Bo’s back massaging it to hopefully enhance Bo’s experience. 

As both Women stepped toward the bed, they teased each other by playing with their breasts. Bo’s free hands made small circles around Koska’s dark hard and erect nipples, Bo took moment to appreciate how well endowed Koska was. Such a shame their armor concealed their bust size, but it made it all the more special that Bo could fondle those breast. This got soft moans from Koska’s mouth while kissing Bo, this caused a sudden groan which made the kissing all the more pleasurable.

Then they finally reached the bed with Bo’s back knees feeling the edge. Bo-Katan and Koska were tired after today. They were overworking themselves nonstop, finding other Mandalorian factions willing to join her cause. Their bodies ached, feeling sore like they could collapse at any given moment. It made them appreciate times like this where they could tease each other and enjoy it.

Bo especially had rough give she was shot several times by Gideon thankfully her armor protected most of her body but still left some marks on her abdomen. How embarrassing it was to for the Moff to get a shot off on her. As if her pride wasn’t already buried in the ground as is.

Koska was drooling seeing her boss’ toned stomach, even with the scars and blaster marks she had gotten over the years in her long career of fighting, it didn’t take away from her beauty. Every mark felt deliberate, Koska knew every scar had a story. 

Bo-Katan earned each and every one of them fair and square. All through her own determination, hard work, and perseverance. She proved her worth in battle many times and all the glory she got, from participating in every battle and skirmish she fought. 

In fact, in Mandalorian culture, the more scars one had, showed how brave they were. Koska had her fair share of scars and blaster marks but none to the extent of Bo. She was still rather young, having a long ways ahead before they could even in the same league as Bo.

It was also a turn for Koska, seeing how to fit Bo was for a woman her age, and damm if she didn’t look good aging like a fine wine. Taking care of one’s self and a mix of good genes goes a long way to preserve your good looks. Then there was the body itself, she trained hard to remain in peak physical condition, Koska envied to have a body as tight as that. She was admittedly jealous Bo had a full washboard abs more tight and well defined than Koska’s ever could be.

Her voluptuous figure so alluring, she was tempted to grab Bo's ass cheek. When she went through with it groping those round orbs, holy fuck even her ass is still tight after all these years. In response Bo grabbed Koska’s ass cheeks in return, causing both women to have their hands full to the brim with the soft flesh, that they gently began to compress between their fingers. This action caused both to gasp gently, their minds beginning to get lost in bliss. Bo’s grip was especially tight, she always did consider herself an ass women and when she saw a fine ass she had to show her appreciation for it. Koska finally let her grip go and pushed Bo to the bed. Bo laid on her back, close to the edge giving Kaska a nice view of Bo’s pussy. It’s auburn pubic hair trimmed neatly, contrasted with Koska’s unkept hair between her legs. Koska brought herself down to knees, awaiting to see what her mistress desires. 

Bo placed a hand on her chin, contemplating what should Koska do first. Then it hit her. “Now do exactly as I say: place your fingers inside me,” She ordered waving two fingers together to indicate the amount she wanted. Anything more and it just wasn’t fun for Bo-Katan. 

Koska inserted her digits into Bo’s heated orifice as ordered, it was wet thanks to the foreplay. It felt snug and warm, how slick it felt on her tips. Her pussy was tight as fuck, it felt amazing and warm down there.

Bo grunted suppressing her moans, “right there...” she blurted out as quickly as she could. “Now curl your fingers inside my pussy,” she whispered in a state of ecstasy letting all her worries go away.

Koska did as she was commanned slowly and methodically curling her fingers, giving Bo a sinister look. Her warm heated orifice feeling slick on her fingers, applying pressure in Bo’s sweet spot. The sensitive flesh beginning to contract, tightening it’s grip on Koska’s fingers as she preformed the come hitter motion. Koska in her own right felt Bo’s inner walls clenching on her tips, she had done this with Bo enough times to know the right stop to please her. 

She watched Bo practically lose her mind. “OH DANK FARRIK! THAT’S THE SPOT! RIGHT THERE KOSKA!” She shouted not caring if anyone heard, she felt as though she rightly deserved this pleasure from one of her most trusted allies. Koska always made sure she trimmed her nails for occasions like this. Her slow place eventually quickened slightly getting impatient, things were getting more heated for both women. 

This power trip, of seeing her boss squirm out her name, begging for her to continue. Made Koska feel dominant, it was exhilarating having her boss plead in such away. 

“Now I want your head between my leg,” Bo spoke still slight gasping from the sensation. 

Koska was waiting this entire time for Bo to say that. She had nothing but a gleeful smile on her face. Holy fuck she never thought she get the chance to do this! Those marvelous glistening pillars she called thighs. Koska was going crazy at the mere thought was having her head between them.

She eagerly lowed herself down to Bo’s crotch, that wet orifice pulsing with sweet flavor wanting to be eaten up. Koska started slow at first, licking the open slit teasing Bo as she slightly flinched at the touch. 

“OH MY...” Bo croaked out in pure joy. Koska ever so slowly placed her tongue within her wet folds, kissing her labia teasing with her velvet tongue along her inner walls. She got a hint of the sweet juices Bo was producing, the metallic flavor tasting wonderful in her mouth.

Growing impatient she forcefully grabbed the back of Koska’s head closer to her core. This sudden swift in motion forced her tongue deeper into Bo, now she an even better taste of her juices. What was little fountain, now became a steady flow of sweetness. Bo’s rough calloused grasped at Koska head braids, tightening their grip mercilessly even pulling on them. Koska knew she was doing something right to force Bo to want more.

As she consumed her juices, Koska also went around with a lick and the tip of her tongue to got every nook and cranny of Bo’s pussy. Koska was always VERY thorough during this part, this was where she got to be the most intimate with her long strokes around Bo’s walls. This was almost second nature to her, having a natural rhythm that pushed all the right buttons for Bo. The warm tongue even curling right on her sweet spot, that was enough to push Bo over the edge.

“S-SHIT!” Bo exclaimed as every nerve in her body was just lit aflame as her labia started clamping on Koska’s tongue, sending a torrent wave of cum down on her. All while Koska took the blunt of it and swallowed Bo’s juices, her thirst unquenchable as she feasted on the sweet nectar. 

Satisfied with the result, koska rose back up as both women repositioned themselves on the bed. This time Bo resumed the position of being on top, their legs intertwined together and their eyes locked in on each other.

“You did in well in serving your mistress,” she teased. “I think you desire a reward don’t you think?”

Koska nodded away knowing what was about to happen next. Bo then started to sway her hips against Koska, the excitement from before resurfaced. Bo’s pussy right on top of Koska’s, sliding back and forth in motion that felt just right. She was performing an act of pleasure as ancient as Planet Mandlore itself: Tribadism. Noting but pure raw emotion, Bo’s face turning red as a star. Her frustrations, her guilt, and anger all directed into her thrust, her clit rubbing against Koska’s so both can get the most out of this. All that pent up rage building inside her was beginning to unleash,she wasn’t upset at Koska necessarily but all she wanted was for someone she could vent out against. She just needed to accept her feelings of jealousy towards Din of being Mand’alor, hatred for him taking her place as ruling of her people, then realized something...

It was admittedly silly to get upset over something so trivial. Bo cleared her mindset and allowed herself to clam down, the only that matter right now this second was Koska getting to her rightful earned orgasm. 

Both women sweated and breathed heavily, as her thrust became more intense. A slick substance was made between the two of them, allowing for easer and more efficient motion of the grinding. Koska was incompressible at this point speaking in their native tongue of Mando’a, her moans however grew aloud as she was about her climax. This time she could not hold any longer and let out a primal groan, her floodgates finally opened as a blast of cum came from her core. Both women relaxed needing a minute to catch their breath and get out of her sexual state of mind. Lewd thoughts of each other all that was on their mind, no Din or the Darksaber, no worrying for the future of their people. For the longest time Bo had to carry that heavy burden all by herself it seemed. Now for once she finally rest easy, knowing she won’t need to carry that alone anymore. 

Bo fell right beside Koska, tired as all hell after all that she then fell asleep shorty after. Koska merely stroked her hair with her soft fingers whispering “Sleep tight my mistress,” as kissed her forehead and sleep right next to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there you go. Just something I had in the back for a while and finally polished up for today. Happy Valentines! And stay safe!


End file.
